I Kissed A Girl
by cndrow
Summary: Alex wonders what it'd be like to kiss a girl. When her husband Donnie prompts her to experiment, she makes him promise to kiss a guy in exchange. Warnings: Oneshot; set sometime during my fanfic 'Déjà Vu All Over Again'; mild tcest.


Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*Contains mild turtlecest – yay for kissies!*  
Oneshot.  
Setting:  
Another glimpse into Alex and her boys' lives after my fanfic '_Three Little Words_' ended.  
They're at same club as depicted in my fanfic '_A Night On the Town'_.

* * *

I Kissed a Girl

I wasn't sure if it was the mesmerizing club lights or the third rum and coke that made me broach the subject; but broach I did.

"Have you ever thought about kissing a guy?"

Donatello slowly pulled his goggles down to look at me. He arched a perfect curious eyebrow, and I hid giggles behind a hand.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Obviously, yes," Donnie said, barely containing his laughter. "Remember? Few years ago? Crush on Raphael?"

"Oh," I said, ducking my head, embarrassed about my oversight. "Okay. So, _have_ you kissed a guy?"

"Nope." Donnie tilted his head at me, and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. "I love when you bring up subjects like this out of the blue! Where did this come from?"

I shrugged, giving him a devious smile. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to kiss a girl. I mean, as far as I can tell, I've never been attracted physically to girls." I ran my hand up his arm suggestively as I dropped my voice to almost a whisper over the loud music. "I've always been fascinated by cock too much to want to seriously consider swinging that way."

He laughed, leaning his chin on top of my head. "Gods, I love you."

I giggled against him, my hand sliding over his thigh possessively.

"So, how 'bout it?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him questioningly.

He spread a hand in front of us, motioning at the roiling crowd on the dance floor. "Which young filly catches your fancy?"

"Donnie!" I squeaked, collapsing against him, shaking with laughter. "You're hilarious!"

"And serious," he grinned.

I swallowed hard, smiling back at him timidly. "Okay… Um, I haven't thought much further past the step of just thinking about it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, there's not a better time. We're tipsy; there's a lot of, ah, free-willed people here. And I'm right here if I need to pry her off you." He stuck his tongue out as well.

"I… Hmm." A thought struck me, and I nudged him playfully. "Okay. But only if you agree to kiss a guy!"

He shrugged, then studied me with hooded eyes. "You're on."

I felt a tingle of apprehension, and I glared at him. "You agreed to that too quickly."

"You're learning," he chuckled. "Okay. Ideas. Ms. Hot Pink who tries to hit on Raph every time we come?"

"Oh gods no. I think both Raph and Leo would help you tackle me to the ground." I shook my head violently, then clung to his arm as my vision spun momentarily.

"Ms. I-Drink-Coffee-Alone-At-A-Club?" he suggested.

"Nah, she seems to like her alone-ness too much."

"Hmm."

We scanned the crowd together for a moment, then I pointed. "Ms. Blue Bondage pants?"

He put his hands out as if he was weighing a balance. "Too desperate."

"You're right." I pouted, twisting around to look to the side. "Ms. Schoolgirl Pigtails?"

He glanced over, then frowned. "That hairstyle does _not_ go with that body."

"True."

"Hey," he said, poking my arm, "there's always that waitress that's nice to us."

"Hannah?" I twisted around, climbing into his lap so I could look behind the bar. "Oh, there she is."

"She's probably used to being propositioned," he sniggered, and I smacked the top of his head.

"Crude, but true." I waved my hand to catch her attention, and she held up a finger. "Okay, okay so what do I say?"

"Tell her the truth." Donnie shrugged, and I rapped him on the head again.

"Have you no imagination?" I teased.

His hands ran up my back, applying gentle pressure with the tips of his fingers. "How dare you accuse me of that, _pet._"

I giggled, drumming my fingers on his shoulders, smiling when Hannah finally fought her way down the bar toward us.

"Hey, my favourite customers," she greeted, giving me a high-five. "Hey Alex. Hey back of Donnie's head."

He raised a hand, pointing at me. "Alex has a question for you."

"Oh?"

I felt heat on my cheeks, though that could've been the alcohol. "Hey, uh, Hannah, I've got a weird question for you."

"Shoot."

I shifted in Donnie's lap, leaning closer to her. "Hey, um, don't feel bad if you say no, okay?"

"Okay." She raised a brow at me, and I was reminded of Donnie moments ago.

"Um, I've, uh…"

Donnie spun his stool so he could see her. "She wants to see what it's like to kiss a girl."

I was definitely blushing due to embarrassment now as Hannah giggled at us.

"Well…" She rocked her hips to one side, giving me a silly grin. "It's not like I haven't heard that before."

"I told you!" Donnie crowed, pointing at her.

"I know it's stupid," I said, hugging Donnie's head to shush him. "It's just something I've always wanted to do. Don't feel obliged. It's just I know you. Well, kinda. Y'know, more than Ms. Random Stranger number 32."

She laughed once, rolling her eyes. "Well I don't work here for nothing. C'mere." She reached up and put her hand on my shoulder, drawing me toward her. I didn't have time to say anything before her soft lips were on me, a hesitant tongue curling just on the inside of my mouth. Gingerly I slid my tongue across hers before she gently leaned back.

"Hmm." I tilted my head, then shook it. "No offense, but that did nothing for me."

"None taken." She giggled, then flicked Donnie's shoulder. "You should make him go kiss someone."

"Oh, I am," I said, giving her an evil smile that she mirrored.

"I gotta watch this!" Hannah giggled, planting her elbows on the bar and her chin in her palms.

"Alright, honey," I said, sliding out of his lap and back to my stool. "Your turn! Let's pick someone out for _you._"

"Wait here," he grinned at me, standing and patting my shoulder. I gaped after him as he melted into the crowd.

"Uh…" Hannah gave me a surprised glance and I shrugged back at her.

"I've got a feeling this might backfire," I muttered, leaning back against the bar and crossing my arms.

"Not just you," Hannah replied, giving me a sly smirk.

Moments later, I saw Donnie weave through crowd toward me, and I stiffened. Hannah dropped her head in her arms, shaking with laughter.

"He doesn't count!" I yelled, pointing at Raphael, who was being dragged behind my husband with a bemused smile. Leo followed after them, and I couldn't tell if he was resisting smiling or frowning.

"You guys missed it," Donnie said, cutting off my further protests. "Alex had her first kiss with a girl."

"Oh really?" Raphael leaned on Donnie's shoulder. "I woulda paid to see that."

I waved a hand. "It wasn't all that." I shot an alarmed look at Hannah, but she shook her head.

"No offense," she giggled.

"Anyway," I turned back to Donnie, poking him in the chest. "Raph doesn't count!"

"You never specified," Donnie replied, his eyes twinkling.

"But- But- Leo," I pleaded, moving over to tug on his arm. "Support me, here!"

"I don't see why it _wouldn't_ count," Leo said neutrally.

"Leo!" I frowned at him, punching him lightly. "That's- That's not supporting me!"

He ignored me, crossing his arms into his intimidating stance. He stared at his brothers, silent and still as a statue. That gave me some hope, but it was almost immediately dashed when he nodded his head curtly once.

"So, uh, are ya agreed?" Raph said, rolling his eyes. "It counts?"

"Of course it does," Donnie purred as he wrapped his arms around Raph's neck.

I could feel tension rolling off Leo as Donnie pressed his mouth against Raph's, melting against him. It was quick but very, shall we say, _expressive_.

I decided I was _not_ that curious. And apparently, neither was Leo.

"Want a drink?" he muttered, tearing his eyes away from the scene.

"From the other end of the bar?" I suggested.

"Exactly." He linked his arm through mine, giving one of his infamous cold glares at his brothers. I did my best to mimic him as we turned away.

"Hey," Raphael snapped, grabbing Leo's shoulder. "It wasn't _my_ idea."

"Nor mine!" Donnie protested, poking my arm.

I shared a glance with Leo as we kept walking, and it was one of those rare moments when I really _felt_ him.

It was alright with us; but it never hurt to let our partners sweat a little.


End file.
